I can take on the world, but not you
by Keeper of the West
Summary: The marauders ride again - in an enchanted Diary ! Welcome all to the love sick rantings of Potter and see his desperate struggle for the girl of his dreams. Look out for the Marauders Messenger Service - the first magical way to talk !


_I'll take on the world – but not you_

**Disclaimer – I own nothing apart from the storyline. And sentences also derived from sayings in MSN messenger**

A/N 

I may be very evil towards Hermione because of what she is in the story and then of course I could treat her as a Goddess (thank Emma Watson). That's just an advance warning.

Chapters will be an entry into a journal in Harry's POV – any change shall be indicated. Any helpful suggestions are helpful. I'm sorry to the author of VA diaries (a story I absolutely love) of  'taking' the idea but my storyline is totally different so I'm sorry. If there are any problems we (me and my friend) will stop using the diary format 

Also watch out for the Marauder Convo at the end

Right well enough of the stupid a/n and on with the story

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

**30th July**

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

_My first entry into u my friend! I'm so happy that Hermione gave me this early.  Tonight is my birthday – only 6 hours before midnight. I'm so excited about it; I mean this would be a real birthday. Oh rite I totally forgot well today nothing happened apart from Uncle Vernon trying to make spaghetti bolognaise and in the process burning down half of the house. _

_Well no nightmares last night – only a pleasant dream involving a very pleasant girl. I'm very sorry diary but I'm not telling you who it is, I don't really trust you yet. _

_Do you mind telling me where your brains are? Mr Weasley says not to trust anything unless you know where its brains are. I swear I'll tell you who the girl is soon.  But what if someone finds you? Then they will know every thought I have. Well this is a short entry but I have to help Uncle Vernon get the house back to normal before Aunt Petunia comes back from her beauty salon (don't know why she goes – she'll stay a hag for life). _

_Going, going, gone – your new master Harry Potter_

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

**31st July**

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

_Oh my presents were wonderful – here goes _

_Ron: A Chudley cannons robe – must say I do look good in it _

_Hermione: a DictoQuill (that's what I'm writing in) it's so great, all I have to say is something or even think something and it writes it down. A bit like the Quick Quote Quill but better_

_Hagrid: a case of butter beer – woohoo that cheered me up (only one left). Oh and the book on Mythical animals and how to train them (trust Hagrid)_

_Sirius: everlasting memory of him as my godfather and his gift to me he wrote in his will (never knew he had the sense to do that) I received Black Mansion. Of course I can't legally take ownership of it until I'm 17 but hey. _

_Ginny: Ah the princess has given me the second greatest present of all (you can't beat Black mansion) it was a mirror I didn't know what to do with it. So it wasn't that great but Virginia doesn't give me presents does she._

_Fred and George: they gave me an unlimited supply of the skiving snack-boxes _

_Remus: YOU diary and I know what you are now! To my readers you shall know what I'm talking about soon. _

_Diary I know I can trust you now. But that won't stop people from not reading you so I shall talk to the people as well now._

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~****

**1st August**

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~****

_This diary isn't what it seems – guess the marauders loved to create enchanted parchment. Oh well guys I know you can read it all but here goes. Well today was far better than the days before. I'm going to the Burrow, and at last I shall meet her - the fiery princess who has captured my heart, fills all my waking moments of memories of her laughter and my nights with sweet tranquillity. Who has looked upon me as a brother for all these years gone by and looked upon me as a friend and more? But I have missed my chance for she – being the queen she is – has already the won the heart of another._

_DIE DEAN THOMAS_

Oh my gosh I cannot believe the quill actually wrote that! You are such a stupid quill. Why did have to take my thoughts as well? You are such a stupid worthless piece of Junk.

**!"*£Y£)"£(!%^%$"^"&*£)"£^%**

_Fine be like that you stupid quill I won't say you're junk again. I'll just have to think of more names for you._

_Well bye for now HP_

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

**2nd August**

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

_Ah sweet bliss today – I received a letter from Ginny – here are the exact contents, Right stupid quill. I said write as in W-R-I-T-E. Ah this is hopeless. _

_Dear Harry, _

                   How are you ? I'm glad to hear your coming tomorrow. I just love it when you come. Did you know Dean is going to be there as well ? He's so sweet you know I think he's the only one of my boyfriends that is. Deans so good to me. He wouldn't hurt me – I can just feel it. Yadi yadi ya ……………….

_If you actually think I read the next two scrolls you must be mad. Just listen to her ramble on about how perfect Dean is ? Remind me diary to beat him to a pulp when we get to Hogwarts._

_Well today was manual labour again. I can't believe uncle Vernon actually makes me do this. Oh well only a little while till I can get out f his face and hex him while doing so._

 

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~****

**3rd August**

~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~

Diary we are in trouble – we have been discovered ! The Weasleys know about you and there is a conspiracy to get you before school starts. This cannot happen diary – I know I said I wanted people to read it but not the Weasleys. I mean what if Ginny finds it ? Or even worse Ron ! Diary we shall not be defeated !

Well today I finally arrived at the Burrow. Ah the day does have a good point to it. Guess who was the first to great me when I opened the door at the Burrow? You guessed it – none other than Ginny Weasley. She ran up to me and even hugged me!

Heaven is smiling upon me ! 

Yours truly, 

                   HP

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

**MMS – Marauders Messenger Service**

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

**Prongs: **Aww my little boy all grown up

**Padfoot**: And fallen for a Red head too

**Moony: **LOL (a/n laugh out loud for those that don't know)****

**Harry: **Ur point is Sirius ?

**Padfoot: **Its Padfoot, Harry, Sirius is dead but Padfoot still lives. 

(ink splodges after tears fall on page**)**

**Moony: **Padfoot shut up – you only died a few months ago – stop bragging about it 

**Harry: **I have to go

**Prongs: **I'm proud of you son

Harry Potter has now left the conversation 

**Moony**: That went well don't you think ?

**Prongs**: WHAT ? You made him cry ! Suppose that's a trait he got from lily  

**Moony**: I'll tell her that 

Lily Evans Potter has been added to the conversation 

**Prongs**: er hi Lily 

T.B.C__

****

**A/n there you go – the first chapter – hope you like it. If you don't or there are things wrong or things that are just useless point them out. Constructive criticism please !  Flame me if it makes ur day. Think the diary should have a name? Please post your ideas. The chapter isn't really finished so I'll keep updating as I finish another date. I just want to see your views. **


End file.
